


More Battle Than Anything

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I bet you still think yourself a decent man. You never cease to amuse me, Henry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Battle Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



"If this is your way of seeking atonement," Adam says, as they pull apart, "you should just go ahead and leave. I'm not here to absolve you of your perceived sins."

Oh, but he hopes that's not the only reason Henry joined him. Though he's yet to decide whether to hate the man or be proud of him for that needle stunt, from an aesthetic standpoint Henry Morgan is truly excellent company. Beauty doesn't affect Adam nearly as much as it once did, but he isn't entirely immune. Henry is such a lovely creature on the outside, especially with his huge eyes wide and dark with want, his wet lips flushed red and swollen from the rasp of Adam's teeth, his once-immaculate suit a rumpled wreck. Looking at Henry is quite the enjoyable pasttime.

Henry says, "I don't regret what I did," and holds his head higher.

"Of course you don't." Adam chuckles. "And I bet you still think yourself a decent man. You never cease to amuse me, Henry." Then, for the fun of riling Henry, he adds, "And you never cease to remind me of me."

It works. Henry growls, and slams Adam against the wall. "I am nothing like you," he insists. "I was protecting my family, my friends, the people I love—"

"You were seeking revenge." He grabs Henry by the collar and yanks him even closer. "It's okay," he says, against Henry's lips. "You can admit it. Honesty is an important part of any relationship—especially one that's going to last as long as ours."

He crushes their mouths together, swallowing Henry's beautiful, beautiful moan. Teeth clash, scrape painfully against delicate lips, the kiss more battle than anything else, fueled by lust and hatred more than affection. So much passion in youth, he thinks, as Henry clings to him, kisses like his life depends on it, attacks with the full brunt of his impressive experience. Adam gives as good as he gets, consumed by the burn of arousal deep in his gut, unwilling to be the one who lets go, the one who retreats. No need—not when Henry always gives up first, patience another virtue Henry lacks.

Henry breaks away again this time, chest heaving, breaths harsh and loud. Adam's throbbing lips curl into a smile.


End file.
